wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Ling Qingzhu
Ling Qingzhu abandoned the Yuan Power cultivation system and the Mental Energy cultivation system for Zenith Power.Ling Qingzhu:【WDQK】Chapter 1287 – Alliance Between the Four Xuan Regions Appearance She wore a light-colored silk dress, with eyebrows like jade feathers and flesh as white as snow. Her waist was gorgeously small while a veil covered her face, only revealing her clear eyes which seemed to flow like water as the world seemed to lose color before her beauty.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 168 – Breaking the Seal Personality She has a cold, demeanor attitude towards anyone.This is due to her being the successor of her clan, which in turn, turned her into someone who only cares about talent and result, making her heart unable to reason with others. History A direct disciple of Nine Heavens Supreme Purity Palace. Met Lin Dong during a Nirvana Tomb mission. Story Goals Locations Relationships Friends Husband-Lin Dong Enemies Possessions Artifacts *Soul Treasure: Heavenly Jade LotusArtifacts:【WDQK】Chapter 168 – Breaking the Seal Martial Arts Skills *Nine Heavens Celestial ArtsNine Heavens Celestial Arts:【WDQK】Chapter 788 – Eight Yuan Nirvana Stage *Green Lotus Thousand Sword ArtGreen Lotus Thousand Sword Art:【WDQK】Chapter 1199 – No One Can Hurt You *Great Yuan Heaven SlashGreat Yuan Heaven Slash:【WDQK】Chapter 1199 – No One Can Hurt You *Zenith Sensing ArtZenith Sensing Art:【WDQK】Chapter 1226 – Zenith Sensing Art Abilities Strengths Weaknesses * Lin Dong's Stubbornness Progression Yuan Power *Form Creation Stage *9 Yuan Nirvana Stage *Samsara Stage *Reincarnation Stage (comparable) Martial Art skills Fights A Month after Tower Battle *Ling Qingzhu (Creation Stage) Vs. Lin Dong (Perfect Yuan Dan Stage): Lin Dong admitted defeat.Lin Dong Vs. Ling Qingzhu:【WDQK】Chapter 180 – Trouble War With The Yuan Gate *Ling Qingzhu (Samsara Stage) Vs. Xu Ling (Samsara Stage): Ling Qingzhu won.Ling Qingzhu Vs. Xu Ling:【WDQK】Chapter 1199 – No One Can Hurt You *Ling Qingzhu (Samsara Stage) Vs. Cheng Pu (Samsara Stage), Wang Su (Samsara Stage), Su Li (Samsara Stage): Ling Qingzhu won.Ling Qingzhu Vs. Cheng Pu, Wang Su, Su Li:【WDQK】Chapter 1199 – No One Can Hurt You *Ling Qingzhu (Samsara Stage) Vs. Lu Feng: Lu Feng won.Ling Qingzhu Vs. Lu Feng:【WDQK】Chapter 1199 – No One Can Hurt You Darkness Palace *Ling Qingzhu (Samsara Stage) and Lin Dong (Samsara Stage) Vs. Seventh Seat King + 5 Yimo kings:Lin Dong and Ling Qingzhu VS. Seventh Seat King + 5 Yimo kings:【WDQK】Chapter 1238 – Seventh Seat King Lin Dong and Ling Qingzhu won.Lin Dong and Ling Qingzhu VS. Seventh Seat King + 5 Yimo kings:【WDQK】Chapter 1243 – Lightning Bow, Black Arrow Second Great World War *Ling Qingzhu (Reincarnation comparable) Vs. Yimo Emperor: Yimo Emperor won.Ling Qingzhu VS. Yimo Emperor:【WDQK】Chapter 1307 – Advancing into the Ancestor Stage Kills *Killed Cheng PuKilled Cheng Pu:【WDQK】Chapter 1199 – No One Can Hurt You *Killed Wang SuKilled Wang Su:【WDQK】Chapter 1199 – No One Can Hurt You *Killed Su LiKilled Su Li:【WDQK】Chapter 1199 – No One Can Hurt You *Killed Xu LingKilled Xu Ling:【WDQK】Chapter 1199 – No One Can Hurt You Appearances Quotes Trivia References Category:Index Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Nine Heavens Supreme Purity Palace Sect Category:Initial Profound Life Stage Category:Heads